trick or Treat
by Maruriyan
Summary: Naruto, laki - laki memiliki kenangan buruk terhadap trick or treat, lebih tepatnya bagian ' trick' yang biasanya ada saat hari Halloween sadar kalau sebenarnnya tidak ada yang lebih baik diantara trick or treat tersebut. Mereka sama. OOC, BL, SasuNaru, Oneshoot,Typo, fic for halloween :)


TRICK OR TREAT

DISCLAIMER :

NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIIMOTO

WARNING :

BL, SasuNaru, OOC, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya...

Uzumaki Naruto. Nama seorang siswa kelas XI SMA di Konoha High School. Laki – laki dengan surai kuning cerahnya itu kini sedang duduk di kamarnya sambil berhias. Mungkin terdengar aneh, karena laki –laki sibuk berhias, namun riasan Naruto ini bukan seperti riasan pada umumnya ( riasan wanita ) atau apalah itu. Naruto sedang sibuk berhias, merubah dirinya menjadi hantu. Ya, makluk yang paling Naruto takuti.

Awalnya, Naruto tidak ingin berkostum atau cosplay seperti ini, namun karena suatu kejadian, mau tidak mau, Naruto harus melakukannya.

Flashback

" Oii Naruto ! " teriak laki – laki berambut hitam pendek dengan kulit pucat dan senyum palsunya yang diketahui bernama Sai.

Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, segera berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati salah satu sahabatnya yang bernama Sai, tengah berlari ke arahnya.

" Ada apa Sai ? " Tanya Naruto bingung. Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya membuat Sai membatin ' Kawaii ' namun, pikiran itu harus Sai tepis, karena ada hal penting yang ingin Sai sampaikan kepada Naruto.

" Nanti kau harus datang ke pesta Halloween yang diadakan di sekolah. Kau tahu, semua orang akan datang dan aku tahu kalau selama ini kau tidak pernah menghadiri satu pun pesta Halloween " ucap Sai sambil memasang senyum palsunya.

" Ck, aku malas kau pergi saja sendiri " Naruto berbalik, berisap – siap meninggalkan Sai.

" Sakura juga datang lho ! " Sai berusaha membujuk Naruto untuk datang dengan embel – embel nama Sakura.

Sakura adalah gadis yang disukai Naruto sejak setahun yang lalu. Tepatnya saat mereka mulai memasuki SMA. Sakura adalah gadis cantik, baik dan pintar. Itu menurut Naruto, namun sayangnya, Sakura selalu menolak Naruto, karena gadis itu menyukai orang lain. Orang yang paling Naruto benci, karena ketampanan, kepandaian dan kekayaan laki – laki itu berhasil merebut perhatian Sakura dari mendengus kesal. Entah mengapa meningat si ' teme' sialan itu membuat mood Naruto buruk. Kalau Sakura datang ke pesta Halloween itu, tidak salah lagi, si teme pasti datang. Naruto tidak suka pesta Halloween, apalagi pesta dengan sang rival yang paling Naruto benci.

" Tidak. Aku tetap tidak akan datang ! " Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sai yang kebingungan.

Selama ini, Naruto, sahabatnya adalah laki – laki periang dan selalu bersemangat dalam segala hal, yah, kecuali beberapa hal seperti belajar, misalnya. Naruto tidak membenci keramaian ataupun pesta. Bahkan, Naruto sangat bersemangat pada pesta – pesta tertentu.

Sai benar – benar bingung, kenapa pada pesta Halloween, sahabat pirangnya tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Biasanya laki – laki itu yang akan mengingatkan Sai atau mengajak Sai ke suatu pesta atau festival. Seperti saat musim panas, ada festifal hanabi. Dari seminggu sebelum festival itu diadakan, sang sahabat sudah tidak henti – hentinya berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai bagaimana serunya festival itu, atau dia benar – benar bersemangat untuk menyambut festival hanabi minggu depan, dan hal – hal lainnya yang membuat telinga Sai berdengung, mendengar suara cempreng Naruto.

Kali ini, Sai yang mencoba mengajak Naruto pergi ke pesta Halloween. Sai benar – benar terkejut, setelah menerima penolakan dari sang sahabat yang suka dengan event – event tertentu itu. Padahal, Sai sudah menggunakan nama gadis yang Naruto sukai untuk mengajaknya datang, namun tidak ada hasilnya. Biasanya, mendengar nama Sakura, Naruto pasti bersemangat. Apapun itu, demi Sakura, Naruto pasti mau melakukannya.

Kalau tidak salah, tahun lalu juga Naruto tidak datang ke pesta Halloween. Sai tidak tahu alasannya kenapa, karena sang sahabat bungkam akan hal itu. Setiap Sai bertanya, Naruto akan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto memiliki trauma dengan pesta Halloween mungkin ? entahlah, Sai tidak tahu. Kini, Sai memikirkan banyak alasan kenapa sang sahabat tidak datang ke pesta itu.

Naruto takut hantu. Entah mengapa alasan itu terlintas begitu saja di otak Sai dan dengan mudahnya Sai mempercaya alasan yang satu itu, daripada alasan – alasan lainnya yang sudah dikemukakan oleh otaknya. Sai menyeringai senang. Apapun caranya, Sai akan menyeret Naruto datang ke pesta Halloween kali ini, untuk membuktikan pemikirannya itu.

Sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otak Sai yang ekhem-licik-ekhem untuk memaksa Naruto ikut ke pesta Halloween saat melihat Naruto yang sedang adu mulut dengan orang yang Naruto anggap rival. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, si manusia perfect yang menjadi laki – laki yang disukai Sakura.

"Ne, Naruto, apa kau takut dengan hantu ? karena itu kau tidak ikut pesta Halloween kan ? " ucap Sai memotong perkataan naruto saat Naruto masih berdebat dengan Sasuke.

" Lihatlah, Uzumaki Naruto yang bermulut besa ternyata takut hantu eh ? " ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum Sai tadi seolah memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk mengejek Naruto. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa sahabat laki – laki blonde ini malah berpihak kepadanya, namun, melihat senyum palsu Sai kali ini yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, membuat Sasuke tertarik dengan rencana laki – laki dengan kulit pucat ini.

" Ti- tidak... aku tidak takut han- hantu. Siapa bilang aku takut hantu huh ! " ucapan Naruto sedikit bergetar. Naruto merutuki kebodohan sahabatnya yang membuka aibnya di depan sang rival yang laing Naruto benci. Ingin rasanya Naruto mempelster mulut Sai yang berbicara seenaknya di depan Sasuke. ' Sai baka ! ' batin Naruto kesal.

" Hn. Kalau begitu buktikan ucapanmu ! " tantang Sasuke. Saskue mendongkakan kepanya, seolah merendahkan Naruto. Naruto yang terbawa emosi mengepalkan tangannya. Muka Naruto memerah kesal bercampur malu.

" Baiklah, tunggu aku mala mini di pesta Halloween. Kau puas ?! " ucap Naruto berteriak sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sai tersenyum senang. Rencananya berhasil untuk memanfaatkan si Uchiha bungsu ini. Sai berjalan dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di wajahnya.

" Aku tahu kau merrencanakan sesuatu " Ucap Sasuke tepat saat Sai lewat di sampingnya.

Sai berhenti " Benarkah ? Sasuga Uchiha – sama. Tapi rencanaku saat ini akan sangat menyenangkan " ucap Sai penuh percaya diri, tidak tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke tengah menyeringai senang.

Flashbck off

Dan disinilah Naruto terdampar. Sebuah pesta dengan dresscode memakai pakaian hantu - hantu atau makluk mistis. Naruto sendiri memakai kostum werewolf yang dipinjamnya dari sang kakak, Uzumaki Kyuubi Dan tidak lupa mengucapkan ' trick or treat ' setiap kau menemui seseorang. Naruto menghela nafas, berjalan memasuki aula sekolah yang sudah dihis dengan kain – kain bernuansa hitam atau ungu, serta labu – labu yang memebentuk jack o' lantern. Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri saat memasuki aula yang dipenuhi manusia dengan berbagai macam kostum hantu. Mereka meminum sirup yang berarna merah seolah – olah itu darah, dan memakan beberapa kue labu.

" Trick or treat " Ucap Sai yang tiba – tiba datang dari samping kiri tubuh Naruto,membuat pemuda beriris sapphire ini terlonjak kaget.

" Sai ! kau mengagetkanku. " Naruto memandang Sai yang kini berkosplay menjadi zombie. Baju yang compang – camping, serta lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Sai, membuatnya menjiwai karakter zombie.

" Treat " ucap Naruto singkat saat Sai masih dengan senyum palsunya yang entah mengapa menatap Naruto dari atas ke bawah seolah- olah Naruto orang asing. Ok, mungkin kostum yang Naruto ggunakan sedikit aneh, bayangkan saja kostum werewolf dengan telinga palsu dan wajah Narutoyang memang manis untuk ukuran laki – laki membuat siapa saja akan berpikir kalau Naruto benar – benar imut, bahkan Sai sendiri pun berpikiran begitu.

Setelah Naruto memilih treat, Sai menyodorkan tangannya. Naruto mmberikan Sai sebuah memberikan lollipop,Sai masih menyodorkan tangannya. " Apa ? " tanya Naruto bingung. Bukannya jika kau memilih treat, maka kau tinggal memberikan permen ?

" Ayolah, kau perlu lebih dari sekedar permen untuk menyogok zombie yang sedang kelaparan " Sai tersenyum. Naruto tahu benda apa yang diinginkan sang sahabat. " Iya – iya, aku tahu " ucap Naruto sedikit kesal dengan Sai yang terus – meneus menatapnya. Akhirnya, Naruto menyerahkan komik jump kesayangannya kepada Sai.

Ya, Sai dan Naruto sama – sama suka membaca komik jump, saat edisi jump terbaru keluar, hanya masih tersisa satu, saat mereka berdua datang, namun yang berhasil mendapatkannya adalah Naruto.

Ok, abaikan komik jump, kini Sai sudah menghilang di kerumunan orang untuk meminta trick or treat kepada orang lain. Naruto menghela nafas. Naruto pun memilih utnuk berkeliling melihat – lihat keadaan sekitar. Tidak jarang Naruto mendapat permen dari teman – temannya yang lain. Ada Shikamaru yang berkosplay menjadi Frankenstein, Neji yang menjadi Dracula, Shino yang menjadi mumi membuat Naruto benar – benar melupakan Shino akibat tubuhnya yang dililiti perban dan menyisakan matanya yang ditutupi dengan kacamata hitam.

Lalu, Naruto melihat Hinata yang menjadi Sadako. Mereka sempat bercakap – cakap sebentar, sebelum Naruto melihat Sakura yang memakai pakaian nenek sihir, namun entah mengapa Sakura malah terlihat makin cantik dengan gaun yang sedikit robek di bagian bawah dan topi nenek sihir yang menutupi rambut pinknya.

' Wah... Sakura benar – benar kawaii' batin Naruto. Naruto tidak sadar kalau Hinata sudah pergi diseret paksa oleh Neji. Naruto sibuk memperhatikan Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Naruto mengernyit tidak suka akibat Sakura yang mulai mendekati Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kesal saat Sakura tersenyum malu – malu melihat Sasuke denga kostum vampirenya. Harus Naruto akui, Sasuke memang terlihat keren dengan tuxedo dan jubah hitamnya. Apalagi kulit putih pucat dan pandangan dingin Sasuke benar – benar sesuai dengan image seorang vampire, berbeda terbaliki dengan Naruto yang terlihat imut dengan pakaian werewolf. Salahkan saja kakaknya yang tidak mau meminjamkan kostum lain selain kostum ini.

Sibuk merutuki ketampanan sang rival, Naruto tidak sadar kalau Sasuke kini berjalan ke arahnya.

" Trick or treat " ucap sasuke datar di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto pun tersadar dari imajinasinya yang tengah mengutuk dan menyiksa Sasuke.

" Eh ? " tanya Naruto seperti orang bodoh.

" Trick or treat, dobe. " Sasuke mencibir kelemotan Naruto.

" Treat " ucap Naruto singkat.

Ya, dari tadi Naruto terus memilih treat karena Naruto memiliki kenangan buruk dengan yang namanya ' trick' itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa Naruto tidak mau pergi ke pesta – pesta Halloween.

Dulu, saat usianya sebelas tahun, Naruto pernah datang ke sebuah pesta Halloween. Saat itu, Naruto disuruh memilih trick or treat, dan Naruto memilih trick. Seketika, teman – temannya tersenyum aneh dan berlari. Meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di dalam ruangan pesta yang penuh dengan hiasan – hiasan mengerikan. Yang lebih parah lagi, mereka mengunci pintu keuar. Akhirnya, Naruto menangis kencang sambil menggedor – gedor pintu keluar.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto menjadi bahan tertawaan satu sekolah. itu adalah kenangan pesta Halloween terburuk yang pernah Naruto karena itu juga, Naruto kapok untuk memilih trick.

Naruto menyodorkan lollipop ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke kantong permen yang ia bawa. Tidak ingin berlama – lama dengan sang rival, Naruto hendak berbalik dan berjalan pergi, sebelum lengan kananya dipegang Sasuke.

"Mau kemana ? kau belum memberikan keinginanku" Naruto menatap bingung ke arah Sasuke. Seketika, Naruto berdecak sebal.

" Apalagi sekarang huh ? " tanya Naruto dengan nada malas – malasan. Naruto ingin melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dari lengannya, namun, bukannya berhasil, malah Sasuke memegang pinggangnya dan jaran mereka kini tinggal beberapa cm lagi.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik pelan. " Kau tahu, bukannya seram, kau terlihat imut memakai pakaian ini. " ucap Sasuke sambil menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang bebas untuk meyentuh telinga palsu yang terpasang di kepala Naruto.

Muka Naruto memerah, semerah tomat yang sering Sasuke makan. Naruto malu dan kesal secara bersamaan. " Hentikan omong kosongmu teme ! " Naruto mendorong dada bidang Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

" Kau belum memberikan ' treat ' tuan werewolf "

" ap- " belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Sasuke melalui sebuah ciuman. Ok, Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke kadang – kadang nekat dan gila, tapi tidak pernah menyangka akan segila ini.

Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke, namun entah mengapa, Naruto tidak memiliki tenaga. Tangan kiri Sasuke memeluk erat pinggang Naruto, sedangkan tangan kannanya, mendorong kepala belakang Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Naruto menyerah untuk melawan. Entah mengapa, Naruto menikmati ciuman Sasuke, dan mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Mereka berciuman di depan umum dan menghentikannya ketika mereka kehabisan oksigen.

Naruto sedikit terengah – engah dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna, sedangkan Sasuke masih dengan gaya coolnya serta seringai yang terpampang jelas di bibirnya.

Krik... krik...krik...

Suasana pesta yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening. Bannyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan mulut terbuka lebar atau ekspresi tak terbaca. Bahkan, Lee yang dari tadi membawa salah satu labu berukuran besar melepaskan labu dari genggaman tangannya, dan kini labu itu terjun bebas dan menimpa kaki Lee. Kripik kentang Chouji juga terjun bebas dari tangan sang pemilik dan beserakan begitu saja di lantai.

Hanya satu orang yang masih sempat bereaksi dan memvideokan kejadian ini. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shimura Sai, aki – laki yang tengah tersenyum sendiri sambil melihat video di smartphonenya yang sudah tersebar bebas di internet.

Hari ini menjadi salah satu hari Halloween yang tak akan pernah bisa Naruto lupakan. Ingatkan dia untuk tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik antara trick or treat.

The end

A/N : Halo minna san. Kali ini saya datang dengan fic oneshot SasuNaru. Fic Halloween yang bergenre romance. Ok, saya tidak begitu bagus dalam menulis romance hehe... jadi kalau ada kritik, saran atau pendapat, silakan disampaikan lewat review. Akhir kata, Saya ucapakan terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah membaca fic tidak jelas ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu.


End file.
